Days after Goodbye GK Fanfict
by brokencore
Summary: While Tazusa is rapidly changing, Chikusa shows her a dark attitude nobody in school gets. She tells Tazusa what Tazusa have done to her that made her want to ambush Tazusa.


"You stand no chance! Seriously?!" Akiko Minami shouted to the girl who was sitting beside her. "Really? You think so? Why?" the girl who has short jet black hair asked. "Tazusa is…a masochist, you know," Akiko giggled. "Seems like it," the girl said, "damn that bastard, she's going to pay for what she did!" Akiko raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me, I need to go." _What a strange person, really. Is she thinking of making an ambush for Tazusa? She's insane. _Akiko thought.

The bell rang. "I did it! I did it Mika-san!" Tazusa whined in the hallway, glomping Mika. "Tazusa-san?" Mika asked puzzled. "I manage to reach the gate! I did, about three seconds before it closed!" Mika froze, _Tazusa-san sure is shallow, _she thought. She smiled, "good job," she said.

Just a few weeks after he left, Tazusa became so much hyper (to pretend she was alright; a cover that is), that it made others feel strange towards her…and…Chikusa Watanabe knew nothing about what the ruckus was at all, with Tazusa and this school.

"We have a new transferee," the sister said. She turned towards the door and nodded slightly. A girl came in; she was the one with short jet black hair. She was wearing another uniform but she was sure cute.

"Wow!" the class started to babble. "I am Chikusa Watanabe. I studied abroad for the past years but since my father's business was shifted here, I need to go here. Sorry for wearing a different uniform by the way, I just ordered my size yesterday, so…" she smiled, bowing. "Hi Chikusa-san," almost everybody greeted.

"Akiko-san!" she shouted. "Eh?" the girls looked at her. Chikusa waved her hand over Akiko, while Akiko sighed.

"You know her, Chikusa-san?"

"Yes, I do."

"Like how?" the girls asked in confusion.

"I met her yesterday, when I ordered my size, and things…and…a while ago," Chikusa answered, then smiled widely at them.

Akiko sighed. _Damn it…I hate being with her, though I am not that close with Tazusa,_ she thought, feeling frustrated.

"You know her, eh?" Mika asked, as she patted Akiko's back. "Don't remind me, hfff," Akiko replied with another sigh. "O-okay."

Finally it was dismissal…

"It's like the day had been forever, isn't it Mika-san?" Tazusa asked, smiling at her. "Err…yah…yah," Mika nodded. "Wha…so tired," Tazusa stretched. "Tazusa are you sure you're alright?" Mika asked, worried about her. Since, she's acting all strange and weird these past days. "Of course! What are you saying?" Tazusa lied, with a face that can't be painted. _Sorry, am I bothering you people that much?_ "Ta-Tazusa-san? No, no! Don't feel bad!" Mika said.

They continued walking, when Tazusa bumped onto a metal post. "Ta-Tazusa-san! Kyaah!" "Aww my hip hurts my head also…more," Tazusa said, brushing her forehead. "Are you alright?" Mika asked, offering her hand to Tazusa. "Thanks Mika-san."

"Hahaha," a voice laughed evilly somewhere. "What the heck was that sound?" Tazusa asked while rubbing her face that was still red from the hit. "I-I do-don't know," Mika answered nervously. Chikusa appeared from somewhere near the gate. "Chikusa-san," Mika called, "take care on your way home," she added. _Damn it! Mika is here!_ Chikusa thought. "Thank you," Chikusa replied. "Were you the one who laughed just a while ago?" Tazusa asked. "No," she replied coldly. "Is there something wrong with Tazusa-san, Chikusa-san?" Sakura asked. Chikusa shook her head and ran to her service without a word.

"What a weird girl, did I do something wrong to her?" Tazusa asked. Mika shrugged in silence.

"Tazusa-nee, your face is red," Yoko teased. "Eh…I hit a pole on the way," she explained. _Hmm…what's wrong with this person? Usually, she would come to me and shout like an idiot. _"Waaah…sister, you're boring," Yoko said, walking away. Tazusa stood still alone.

_Pete! Pete when will you come back? Please do. Even though…I know it's very impossible._ Tazusa thought as sadness eats her.

---Tazusa's actions are starting to get to everybody's nerves; did Tazusa really change because of Pete Pumps? What do you think? Hmm…---


End file.
